


The Woman in the White Room

by Kejonida



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kejonida/pseuds/Kejonida
Summary: Fred Weasley has died and now he has a choice to make.





	The Woman in the White Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ficlet about what happens after Fred's death.

Fred Weasley did not know where he was. He was in a white room and that was all he knew. This room was so white that it was blinding to Fred, but at the same time he felt peace. He didn’t wonder where his brother George was and he didn’t wonder about how he got here, all he knew was that he had never been more at peace in his entire life. 

Fred looked around and saw a woman standing there. The woman had long red hair and green eyes that Fred thought he could recognize, but he couldn’t quite place where he had seen them before. Fred realized that all his memories were really fuzzy and he started to get worried. 

“Do not worry, your memories will return to you soon.” The standing woman said.

“Where am I?” Fred asked.

“You have died and are on the road into the afterlife.” The woman explained.

“What does that mean?” Fred asked, he felt strangely ok with the idea that he had died. 

“You have a choice right now to either stay with me and head on into the afterlife or to return earth as a ghost.” The woman explained. “But know that once you have made your choice it cannot be undone.”

Fred thought about this decision for a long time. He somehow knew that time was something that did not exist in the place and that he could take as long as he wanted in making his decision and the woman would never grow annoyed or angry. He liked this place because pain seemed to not exist here. He was at peace here. 

However, his memories had started to resurface and he remembered his brother George and how sad he must be now that Fred was no longer there. He thought about maybe going back to be with George but then realized that by doing that it would only make George’s life harder. Ghosts could not do things that living beings could do. The could not touch things and so he would never be able to create any new prank devices with his brother again. He would never be able to fly a broomstick and play Quidditch with his brother again and he decided that it would be best for George if he would stay in the afterlife.

“I want to go on to the afterlife.” Fred told the woman.

“I had a feeling that is what you would choose and this is why I chose to be the one to bring you there.” The woman said.

“Why is that?” Fred asked as he took the woman’s hand and started to walk with her into a great golden light.  
“Because your mother cared for my son when I was not there to do it myself and now I shall take care of her son.” The woman said and Fred realized where he had seen those eyes before.


End file.
